Never The Same Again
by CherryBlossomSavior
Summary: *ORIGINAL* Haruno Sakura, the new girl at Konoha High School, is in for a rude awakening. Throw in enemies, friends, and unrequited love, saying KHS will be interesting is a complete understatement. Ahh young love, and the overwhelming drama that follows
1. Chapter 1

Never The Same Again

Sakura Haruno took her first steps into her new school, Konoha Ninja High.

_Well, it's all or nothing _she thought as she walked to her first class.

As she was walking, she could feel that someone was watching her. She turned around to see a guy with dark onyx eyes, spiky hair, and a heart warming smile looking at her. He gave her a wink and began to check her out. She then walked by him and gave him an "in you dreams" smirk. He shrugged and continued to flirt with the other 16 girls that were draped on him. When Sakura entered her classroom, Sakura had the shock of her life. She saw the same boy, but he was making out with TWO girls.

"Ahem. Mr. Uchiha, why don't you stop kissing those girls and let Miss Haruno sit next to her." said the teacher as he nudged Sakura over to Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped kissing the girls and told them to go away. When Sakura sat down, Sasuke gave her a smirk that sent chills up her spine. During class, Sasuke was running his pencil up and down her arm which sent even more chills up her spine. She was beginning to like him but he ruined everything at the end of class.

"Hey Sakura," whispered Sasuke as he sat up right.

"Why don't you meet me after class so we can have some 'fun' ok?"

At that moment, Sakura's mouth dropped to the ground and she stared at him with disgust. When the bell rang, every girl in the class ran over to Sasuke.

He stopped them and said, "Back up. I'm gonna hang out with Pinky today." he said as he tried to kiss Sakura.

"I don't think so." snapped Sakura as she stood up, slapped him, and walked away.

All the girls gave her a death glare as she walked out. Before she could leave, a girl stopped her. She had spiky blonde hair with pink highlights in them.

"I saw what happened over there. I can't believe that damn bastard did that on your first day. I'm Temari, why don't you have lunch with me and me friends now?" said the girl as they walked out of the classroom.

"Sure, wait, aren't' you one of those Sasuke fan girls?" Sakura hesitated to say.

"Aw hell no. Well, Ino likes him a little but the rest of us pretty much hate him." said Temari.

Sakura nodded and sat down at the table.

"Hey guys! This is Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and TenTen." said Temari as she pointed to all the different girls. Sakura waved at them as she ate her lunch. They soon began to talk with Sakura before she felt a buzz in her pocket.

"Excuse me." Sakura said while flipping opening her cell phone and reading a text message.

**_Sasuke: Hey Pinky. Why don't you meet me outside of the cafeteria so we can have that "fun"?_**

_Sakura: How the hell did you get my number?_

**_Sasuke: I know people. So, what do ya say?_**

_Sakura: Fine._

Sakura closed her phone and looked back at the group.

"I'll be right back." she said, standing up and walking out the door.

She saw Sasuke who pulled her into a kiss. He began to kiss down her neck before she pushed him off and slapped him.

"You listen here, bastard; you need to stop being such a piece of crap and think once in a while. Think about who you're hurting by being a playboy and think about how you're making me look in front of everyone. Whatever you do, I don't want to be a part of it. Good-bye." snapped Sakura as she ran off.

Sasuke tried to chase after her but she was gone.

Hiya! This is a long story and I finished it on Microsoft Word document but I just have to upload it on so It'll be in-progress for the time being! RxR, purty please. Thankies!

Cherry


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously:_**

_"You listen here, bastard; you need to stop being such a piece of crap and think once in a while. Think about who you're hurting by being a playboy and think about how you're making me look in front of everyone. Whatever you do, I don't want to be a part of it. Good-bye." snapped Sakura as she ran off._

_Sasuke tried to chase after her but she was gone._

Never the Same Again

**Ohimigod, Sakura!**

They next day took everyone, even Sasuke, unexpectedly. When Sakura came to school, all eyes were on her, and not in a good way. She had a black eye, stitches on her legs and arms, and one arm in a cast. Her new friends ran over to them almost bursting in tears.

"Ohmigod Sakura, what happened to you?" they cried in unison as they tried to help Sakura.

"Never mind about that, where is Sasuke?" snapped Sakura.

Temari pointed in front of her while thinking, _That fuckin' bastard better not have done that to Sakura. _

"Holy crap, Sakura! What happened to you?" cried Sasuke as he hugged her.

Sakura pushed away from him gently, it would have been much harder but that was all the strength she had.

"Are you happy now?" snapped Sakura. Sasuke stared at her in confusion.

"My stepmother found out what I said to you so she did this to me." cried Sakura before she heard someone call her name.

She looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see Lady Tsunade, the principal and also the Fifth Hokage, waving her over.

"You too, Mr. Uchiha." Tsunade said coldly before walking back into her office. S

asuke and Sakura sat down as Tsunade spoke.

"Rumors have been going around saying Mr. Uchiha did this to you, Sakura. Is that true?" she said.

"NO! Sasuke had nothing to do with this. My… stepmother is the one that did this to me. He had nothing to do with this." said Sakura as Sasuke looked at her in shock.

_Why is she covering up for me. I caused her stepmother to do that to her _thought Sasuke as he held Sakura's "good" hand.

"Ok. Sasuke, I never doubted you but, Sakura is like a daughter to me and I was just thinking the worst. Now, Sakura, I don't want you to go home. I want you to live with someone else until the ANBU squad takes care of this. Is there anyone you can stay with?" Tsunade said.

Sasuke was about to say she can stay with him before someone came running in.

"She can stay with me." said a boy, a little bit older then them.

He had short brown hair and red eyes with a white dog beside him.

"KIBA!" cried Sakura.

He dropped his keys, ran over to her, and hugged her, gently. She sat up and hugged him back.

_Don't tell me she has a boyfriend _thought Sasuke as he watched them hug.

"Sakura, Yuki called me and told me that she saw you looking like this. I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you" said the boy as he let go of Sakura.

"Thank you so much, Kiba." said Sakura as she began to cry harder and harder.

The boy wiped away her tears as Tsunade asked, "Sakura, who's this boy?"

CLIFFIE! Sorry about that but still, you'll love the story! Sorry for making Sasuke just a tiny weeny bit OOC but screw that! This is a long story and I finished it on Microsoft Word document but I just have to upload it on so It'll be in-progress for the time being! RxR, purty please. Thankies!

Cherry


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, what a shame...

_Thinking/Singing_

"Speaking"

Texting:

**_Inner_**

**_Previously:_**

__

"Thank you so much, Kiba." said Sakura as she began to cry harder and harder.

The boy wiped away her tears as Tsunade asked, "Sakura, who's this boy?"

Never the Same Again

**What's with Sasuke?**

"This is Kiba Inuzuka and little Akamaru. I can stay with him, Tsunade-sama." said Sakura as she sat back down.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" cried Kiba as he stroke her hair.

Sakura told Kiba what happened and what her stepmother did to her.

"Now Mr. Inuzuka, you must watch over Sakura at all times out of school property. We'll inform her friends about what happened so she is safe in school. Sakura, you may go home with Mr. Inuzuka now while I talk to the ANBU and your friends. Dismissed." Tsunade continued.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba then walked out of the office. Sasuke walked with Sakura and Kiba to Kiba's car before… Kiba grabbed Sasuke collar.

"You are so lucky that I'm not gonna do anything you son of a-"

"KIBA! Calm down, Sasuke did nothing. It was all Suki's fault. Let's just go home." said Sakura.

Kiba let go of Sasuke's shirt and walked to the car.

"Sakura, I…" Sasuke said before Sakura grabbed his hand.

"We'll talk later." she said as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. She got in Kiba's car as he drove off. **(A/N PMSing I know. Sorry!)**

"Sakura…" he whispered before going back inside the school.

The whole day all Sakura could thin about was Sasuke and vise versa.

A few hours later, Kiba heard a knock on the door. He made sure the kunai he hid was in grabbing distance just in case it was someone that was gonna hurt Sakura. Kiba opened the door only to see Sasuke standing there.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" said Kiba.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Sakura." he said nervously.

"She sleeping." Kiba said coldly.

He was still mad about what Sasuke did to her at school.

"Kiba, whose there?" said Sakura tiredly, walking down the steps.

"It's the Uchiha boy. You want to talk to him?" said Kiba while walking over to Sakura.

Sakura said while rubbing her eyes, "Sure."

She walked back upstairs as Sasuke walked inside.

"I'm watching you." said Kiba as he returned to the kitchen.

When Sasuke got to Sakura's room, he saw all the medication everywhere.

_What have I done _thought Sasuke as he saw Sakura lying down on the bed.

He sat down on the bed next to her.

"So, how are you feeling?" said Sasuke while stroking her hair.

"I've been better. I should have told you about my stepmother. I also shouldn't have talked to Temari about it while _she _was home. I should have known…" Sakura began to blame herself before Sasuke pressed his lips against hers.

Sasuke then pulled away and said, "I'm the one who should have been sorry. I swear, I will NEVER do what I've been doing ever again. You've really changed me, Sakura, and for that, I thank you." said Sasuke before he stood up.

"Where are you going?" cried Sakura as she grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"Well, Kiba might kill me if I stay here, so…"

"So what? I'm sure he'll understand. Besides, I really want you to stay right now." Sakura said while letting go of Sasuke.

He smiled, yes the Uchiha prodigy smiled, at her then sat down on the bed again. Sasuke and Sakura began to talk about themselves. Sasuke could just feel him being with her for a long time.

Everyday, Sasuke would come over and over. Then, on the weekend, when Sakura was fully healed and the cast was gone, everyone came over. Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Yuki (Kiba's girlfriend), Sasuke, and Temari.

Temari went up to Kiba and said, "Um, can Sakura come hang out with us today?"

"Well, that's up to Sakura." said Kiba before calling her down.

"Yeah Kiba?" said Sakura before she saw everyone.

"They wanna hang out with you. You up for it." said Kiba.

"Of course." Sakura then grabbed her backpack and ran over to them.

"Glad to see you're up and running again." said Naruto as he walked off with Hinata.

"Thanks. Bye Kiba!" said Sakura as she walked out the door.

Then everyone else followed. Kiba pulled Sasuke over to him and said, "I want you to protect Sakura, ok? I don't wanna be like a body guard all day so take care of her, Uchiha." Sasuke nodded and ran over to Sakura.

Kiba then walked over to the living room with his girlfriend, Yuki. They all walked over to the mall. Even though Sakura was sacred to go out in public, she felt safe when she was with Sasuke. A few hours later, the guys went back to Kiba's house. When Sakura walked threw the door, she saw Kiba holding a letter. Sasuke and the guys sat down on the couches and continued to laugh and talk. Sakura walked over to Kiba, who handed her the letter without a word.

oxoxoxox

Again, I am kicking myself in the ass for making Sasuke OOC but you'll know why in the story. See, I knew you were catching on! Whateva. Love ya my readers! This is a long story and I finished it on Microsoft Word document but I just have to upload it on so It'll be in-progress for the time being! RxR, purty please. Thankies!

Cherry


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, what a shame...

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

**_Previously:_**

_When Sakura walked threw the door, she saw Kiba holding a letter. Sasuke and the guys sat down on the couches and continued to laugh and talk. Sakura walked over to Kiba, who handed her the letter without a word._

Never the Same Again

**We're What?!**

She opened it as it read:

_**My Dear Sakura,**_

_**I don't know how I can say this. I have come down with a horrible disease and I don't have much time to live. I want to tell you something that I have been keeping from you all this time. When you were a baby, you mother and I arranged you to be married to a boy named Sasuke Uchiha when you turned 18. I wanted to tell you this so you don't have to find out the hard way. Please, for fill my last wish and marry this boy. I love you with all my heart and I wish someday we can be reunited. I found out what Suki did to you and I am so sorry. And by saying that, I live you everything that we own. I love you, my child.**_

_**Your Father**_

Sakura then fell to her knees with a lifeless look in her eyes. She didn't cry or scream, she just kneeled there, with a lifeless look in her eyes. Sasuke finished laughing in time to see Sakura on the floor. He ran over to her and saw the letter. He read it quickly as he too became struck with horror.

"I guess we should go. Good luck, Sakura." said Ino sadly as they all walked out the door.

"Sasuke," whispered Sakura as tears fell from her eyes.

Sasuke then looked up and saw Sakura's face.

"Why are you still here? I thought, since you found out about the marriage, you would have run or hate me or something. All I really did you lecture you and slap you."

"Sakura, by doing those things, you changed me. I haven't known you for two weeks and you already stole my heart. I love you." Sasuke said before he pulled her into a slow, passionate kiss.

Sakura felt as if she was in heaven as she kissed him back.

"Ahem," said Kiba as he walked over to them.

_This better be good. It was getting REALLY good between me and Sakura _thought Sasuke as him and Sakura gave Kiba "this better be good" death glares.

"Sakura, if you want, you can stay with Sasuke from now on. I got a call from Tsunade-sama and she said the ANBU took care of your stepmother." said Kiba giving Sakura a hug.

"Thank you so much, Kiba. I promise, I'll visit you everyday." whispered Sakura as she let go of Kiba and stood up, along with Sasuke.

"Even thought I don't like you, Uchiha, I wish you two good luck. You better take care of her, even if it costs her your life." snarled Kiba as he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke nodded as the two ran out of the house. Since Kiba knew about the whole arrangement thing, and Sakura didn't move into his house yet, he called Itachi, Sasuke's brother, to pick up her things and move them into Sasuke's. And that was the beginning of it all. When Sakura and Sasuke got to Sasuke's house, things changed. Sakura walked threw the door and fell to the ground.

"Sakura, are you ok?" cried Sasuke as he carried her, bridal style, to his couch**.(A/N PMS alert, PMS alert!)**

"Yeah, I'm just… nervous."

"About what?" said Sasuke; sitting down next to Sakura, placing her on his lap, and stroking her hair.

"Well, my mother is dead and my father just died. I have no one left in my life." said Sakura looking away from Sasuke.

"Sakura, I love you and I'll always be here. Is there anything I can do for you?" said Sasuke, almost begging.

Sakura looked back at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. Sakura burst into tears and flew her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"JUST NEVER LEAVE ME!!" she cried as tears were pouring from her eyes.

Sasuke hugged Sakura tighter as he whispered, "I promise."

He then pulled away from Sakura as began to kiss her, with more passion then ever before. She kissed him back as her hands ran threw his hair while his hands ran up and down her back and waist. They broke the kiss and continued to watch TV. It was almost 11 pm and Sakura almost fell asleep on Sasuke lap, on the couch.

"Sakura," Sasuke began to say as he stroked her short pink hair once more.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go and sleep upstairs now?"

"Sure." she said basically half asleep.

As they walked across the room and upstairs, Sakura remembered something.

"Hey Sasuke," she said.

"Hn?"

"Since we're gonna be married and all, do you think we can sleep in the same room, and same bed?"

Sasuke's face then lit up with embarrassment. Ever since his parents died, he let Itachi live in the mansion while he moved out. He decided to move into a small, two room house because he never thought _this _would happen.

"Uh…s-s-sure." stuttered Sasuke.

Sakura had never seen him this embarrassed before. When they got to his room, the walls were a normal white, a big bed with two small nightstands on the side, and a big dresser on the side.

"Wow, you sure go all out with decorations." said Sakura sarcastically as she walked in the room.

"Whatever." Sasuke said while walking over to the dresser.

He pulled off his shirt and pulled down his pants. He put on black biker shorts and walked over to the bed. Sakrua blushed as she admired his 6-pack abs and silky hair and...other "stuff".

"You better get used to this." He said while placing his cell phone on the nightstand and walking over to Sakura.

"What do you mean?" said Sakura trying to cover up he blush but Sasuke could see it from a mile away.

He then wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss down her neck.

He pulled away and said, "If you're gonna be the future Mrs. Uchiha, you can't blush every time you see me half naked, or even naked."

Sasuke then continued to kiss Sakura's neck. She let out a small moan in pleasure when she remembered something. She pushed Sasuke away gently.

"Sasuke, I'm enjoying you as much as the next person but I really need to sleep. Everyone found out about the marriage and I got a lot of running to do tomorrow." she said.

Sasuke smirked bigly and picked Sakura up, bridal style. He carried her to the bed and whispered in her ear, which sent chills up her spine.

"That's another thing you're gonna need to get used to."

Sasuke may sweet talk her, but nothing can change what happened the next day.

"Ready?" said a girl named Karin.

She stuffed a knife in her back pocket and ran off with two other girls.

oxoxoxox

gasp DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN! What is Karin gonna do with that knife, you ask? Why the fuck should I tell you? LOL I know, I'm cruel but, whateva. This is a long story and I finished it on Microsoft Word document but I just have to upload it on so It'll be in-progress for the time being! RxR, purty please. Thankies!

Cherry


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, what a shame...

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

**_Previously:_**

__

"Ready?" said a girl named Karin.

She stuffed a knife in her back pocket and ran off with two other girls.

Never the Same Again

**WTF is your problem, Karin?**

Karin and the other girl, Masaki, ran into the forests and waited for Ami to return with Sakura. Karin, who calls herself "Sasuke's number one fan girl", hated the fact that Sakura and Sasuke were getting married. She then created a plan to get Sakura out of the way. Ami, who wasn't really mad at Sakura but her sister, Karin, dragged her into this, ran over to Sakura, who was sitting on a bench outside the gym and waited for Sasuke and Neji to finished working out.

Ami ran up to her screaming, "Sakura, come quick!"

"Why? What happened?" cried Sakrua unaware of the girls' plan.

"I saw someone drag Sasuke out of the back door of the gym. I think he needs our help!"

When Sakura arrived in the middle of the forest, she began crying Sasuke's name. Karin then came up behind her pressed the kunai up to her throat.

"Don't worry, Sa-ku-ra. You'll be out of the way soon enough." She said cutting her arm. Then, all hell broke lose. Karin and Masaki started beating and cutting up Sakura. Sakura, you managed to run a bit and type "Help me. In forest." On her phone and sent it to the first person on her list, which was Sasuke. Karin and the other girls caught up with Sakura and finished what they started. Sasuke finished lifting weights **(A/N Oh la la!)** in time to get Sakura's text message. He eyes widened as he pulled on his shirt and ran out the door.

"Someone's coming." whispered Ami from her look out point, because she didn't want to hurt Sakura.

"You're lucky, Haruno. You should be dead by now." said Karin as she slapped Sakura, who was beaten and covered in blood, and ran off.

"Sasuke." she whispered before she fainted of blood loss. She was on the verge of death.

Thankfully, she woke up. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke covered in tears and sitting next to her. She also saw Kiba and Yuki in the room.

"Sasuke?" whispered Sakura trying to sit up.

"Thank God you're ok!" cried Sasuke as he hugged her tight.

_First, he cries over ME, and then he hugs me to death. What happened to Sasuke _thought Sakura before her thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's voice.

"The doctors told us that you could die, so I thought the worst. Did your stepmother do this to you?"

Sakura looked away in shame. She had ended up in the hospital AGAIN because she was so weak. When will she ever change?

"No. For the first time in my life, I got beaten up by your fuckin' fan girls. Everyone wants me out of the way so I think I should just…"

"Don't you even dare think about that. Sakura Haruno, I love you more than anything. I will tell Tsunade-sama everything that happened. Just, please don't leave me." whispered Sasuke as he hugged Sakura again.

"I don't wanna get hurt again!" cried Sakura hugging Sasuke back.

"I will protect you with my life. From now on, you are apart of me." he said as he kissed her passionately.

He broke the kiss when he noticed that Kiba and Yuki left the room. Sasuke smirks while sitting down next to Sakura and they talked, all night. A few days later, Sakura was able to leave the hospital…in peace. By that time, Tsunade had taken care of ALL the fan girls and made sure the ones that touched Sakura, would be severely punished.

"Sasuke," Sakura said with a sigh.

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"What am I gonna do about Karin and the other fan girls?" Sasuke really hadn't thought about that. His was just really glad that Sakura wasn't gonna die.

"Well, Tsunade-sama said she had taken care of them. They're not gonna attack you anymore."

"But whose gonna stop them?! I'm so weak, I have to depend on other people to protect me."

Speaking of the devils...

"Yo Haruno, ready to finish what we started?" said Karin walking up to them.

"You a pain in my ass, Karin!" Sasuke said charging up his Chidori but Sakura stopped him.

"No Sasuke. This is my battle. I don't want **you **to suffer because of me." she said as Karin gave them annoyed, death glares.

"But you just came out of the hospital! Am I supposed to watch you almost kill yourself again?!"

Before Sakura could say anything, she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You're gonna pay for that!" cried Karin running toward Sakura with a kunai.

oxoxoxox

Aw hells no, bitch. Your the one that gonna pay, Karin! I just hate her, and yes, I used the word HATE! She gets on my fucking nerves. Anyways, story almost over but I have about 2 maybe 3 more chappies ahead! This is a long story and I finished it on Microsoft Word document but I just have to upload it on so It'll be in-progress for the time being! RxR, purty please. Thankies!

Cherry


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, what a shame...

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

**_Previously:_**

_"But you just came out of the hospital! Am I supposed to watch you almost kill yourself again?!"_

_Before Sakura could say anything, she gave him a kiss on the lips._

_"You're gonna pay for that!" cried Karin running toward Sakura with a kunai._

Never the Same Again

**Kunochi vs. Bitch**

Sakura just smirked and cried, "SHANNARO!"

She then slammed her fist into the ground causing the earth to smash. Rubble flew everywhere as Karin and the others where injured by the impacted.

"You mess with fire, and you're gonna get burned." said Sakura wiping the dirt off her shoulder.

Even Sasuke's Chidori couldn't cause that much damage as the Shannaro could. The girls hopped onto their feet and ran off.

"Sakura?" said Sasuke still stunned.

"Sorry Sasuke. I'm not supposed to use that jutsu because it takes up way too much chakra but I don't wanna get hurt again." she said falling to the ground because of the amount of chakra she used.

_When, when did she get that power? My Chidori could never top that _thought Sasuke as he ran to her side.

It wasn't anything serious, so there was no need to take her back to the hospital. He then walked back to the house, with her in his arms.

"Where am I?" whispered Sakura as she came to.

Then it struck her. She remembered everything that happened, Karin and the fan girls, the Shannaro_, _and her in Sasuke's arms.

"Glad to see you awake." said Sasuke sitting down next to Sakura on his bed.

"Sasuke," said Sakura but Sasuke interrupted her.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about you using the Shannaro." He then pulled Sakura into a slow, passionate kiss.

A few days later, it was the day of Sasuke and Sakura's wedding.

_This is it _thought Sakura as she saw everyone enter.

First, it was the maid of honor, Hinata Hyuuga along with the best man, Naruto Uzumaki. Then came Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Yuki Comakuro, Temari and Kin Zubiki, and TenTen and Neji Hyuuga. Then, it was Sakura's turn. She walked down the isle with her escort, Kakashi Hatake. She was wearing a long white dress with a rim made of cherry blossoms at the end, her hair in a nice bun, and pink healed shoes. Sasuke turned around to see Sakura. She looked like an angel to him. During the whole precession, Sasuke and Sakura couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

_In just a few more seconds, I'll be Sakura Uchiha _thought Sakura as tears of joy fell down her faces.

Sasuke wiped away her tears and whispered "I love you." in her ear.

"I love you, too." whispered Sakura as she squeezed Sasuke's hand lightly.

She remembered the first time she saw Sasuke. Sure he was a playboy, and she hated him. They never thought they would end up here, almost husband and wife and madly in love with each other. Finally, the priestess, Tsunade, made her finally remark as tears fell from her eyes.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sasuke and Sakura kissed and gave each other a big hug. Everyone cheered as Sasuke and Sakura ran down the isle and into the limo. They spent there honeymoon in a hotel by a cherry blossom field. This was the happiest day of their life, and it just kept getting better and better.

oxoxoxox

I think I'm gonna cry, oh wait. I am crying. Shit, a tough girl like me shouldn't cry but, what the hell. WAHHHHHHH! Anyways, the story is complete! Finito! DONE! PLEASE read the next chappie. It's the Epilouge but it's really good! RxR, purty please, and thank you for reading "Never the Same Again"! Thankies!

Cherry


	7. Epilogue

**_Epilouge:_**

And now you know the story of Sasuke and Sakura.

A story about how beauty cured the beast.

About how a playboy fell for the new girl.

About a year later, Naruto and Hinata got married and so did Ino and Shikamaru, Kiba and Yuki, and Neji and TenTen. But please do not cry, the story is not yet over!

A few years passed and Sasuke and Sakura had their first born. It was a boy named, Haru Uchiha. Sasuke and Sakura lived a happy life as their story repeated with their son and a girl named, Kimiki.

And that was the beginning of forever for Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha!

The End...


	8. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Yola! I can't believe my story is finished. Well, it's always been finished but I love reading the reviews you guys give me. You make me feel proud and give me the encouragement to be an author when I grow up. I love you all and thank you very much for reading "Never the Same Again". Blessed be.**

**Forever and Always,**

_CherryBlossomSavior_


	9. MASSIVE IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Well hello there. (: It's been quite a LONG time since I've updated this story.

First off, to all you past flamers, **I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS 10**. Calm the fuck down. **I WAS _10 YEARS OLD_**. So all these horrible comments, even _death threats_ (seriously guys?) I was getting; does it really make you feel better that you're threatening a 10 year old's work? CALM. THE. FUCK. DOWN.

Second, now that I'm _**15**_ (JUST POINTING OUT TO YOU LITERAL FUCKS, IT'S BEEN _**5 YEARS**_ SINCE I WROTE THIS GODDAMN STORY), I am currently in the progress of updating all my stories to a better, more up-to-date content. I'm starting with my oneshots because they're easier to update, and then I will work to my chapter/in progress stories.

HOWEVER, I don't know if I want to update this story in particular. I mean, this was the 2nd SasuSaku fanfiction I ever wrote (the first one was like a 200 page SasuSaku novel, I'm not even lying lol) when I was 10 so I kinda want to keep it because it's something special to me. However, I see how much people really like this story (which is completely surprising to me haha) so maybe I will update it on fanfiction to make it even better for you guys! Whatcha say? c:

Anyhoo, besides all those stupid ass flames I got, thank you SO MUCH for supporting this story for all these years! I'm STILL getting reviews now that it's 2011, even though I posted this story in what? 2008? Holy hell. You guys are truly amazing, you have no idea how much I love you guys. (: Well I will definitely get right to updating those fanfictions! Thanks again!

_~Cherry-chan_

P.S. Ohh and to that flame that called me a slut, whore, and bitch and said they knew where i live: you posted that in February, when I wasn't even on fanfiction. And I saw it today, in **OCTOBER**. Well, this is awkward.


	10. NEW VERSION OF NTSA IS UP!

Hello my loves! It's Cherry-chan here. (:

Just wanted to let you know that I have started rewritting a brand spanking new version of Never The Same Again! :D I have taken into consideration ALL of the reviews I got on this story when rewriting NTSA and I really hope it's up to par now! Like I have said, I wrote this original version roughly 6 years ago when I was 10, so upon reading and rewriting, I have noticed ALL of my illiterate mistakes and I have corrected them.

For the sake of memories, and this being the first real fanfiction I have ever written, I will be keeping the original version of the story up but will be posting the revamped chapters in a separate story. If you wish to read the new version, here's the link:

**http:/ fanfiction .net/s/8011298/1/Never_The_Same_Again_EDITED_VERISON** (without the spacings of course)

Please please PLEASE review! :D I definitely wanted to know your feedback on the new version and if it's a definite improvement from the original!

Thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart for 6 years of support on Never The Same Again! Without the beatiful reviews I have received, I wouldn't have had the motivation to rewrite NTSA. It's the least you guys deserve for putting up with my appearance and disappearances within these last 6 years. This truly does mean the world to me. (':

I love you all!

_Yours Truly,  
_CherryBlossomSavior


End file.
